My Klaroline Drabbles
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: This has a collection of my different klaroline drabbles. Rated T to M.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :) So I decided to start a drabbles page on fanfiction. I hope you like it :)

* * *

Caroline's Confession- Requested by ultrapster128

Caroline sat in her dorm room with her chin in her hands. She looked to her left and sighed when she spotted Elena and Bonnie fast asleep.

Caroline turned on the desk lamp and took out a couple of pieces of blank white paper. She reached for a pen and looked down at the blank sheet of paper wearily.

What could she write to _him_?It's been a year since Klaus left for New Orleans. It's been a year since Caroline seen or spoken to him. Would he remember her?

Caroline shook the thoughts out of her mind and focused on the blank sheet of paper that was in front of her.

She thought about what she wanted to write and began her letter to him.

_Klaus,_

_I kind of have to tell you something… but I don't know how to do it. I know you probably don't remember me…_

Caroline huffed in annoyance and crushed the paper. She threw it into the trash can and took a deep breath. Caroline wanted to tell him how she really felt but she didn't know if he would feel the same way. Rejection stung, and Caroline knew that.

"Care?" Bonnie asked sleepily.

"Sorry Bon, I'm just writing something…"

"To _him?"_ Bonnie questioned.

Caroline nodded and Bonnie said, "Write what you feel."

"I'm trying… I just don't know how to put it into words."

"Yes you do. Try again." Bonnie told her.

"Okay," Caroline said as she sighed.

Bonnie beamed at her and shut her eyes.

"Goodnight Care," Bonnie said.

"Goodnight Bon." She said back.

Caroline looked down at the blank sheet of paper and closed her eyes in thought.

She wrote:

_My dearest Klaus,_

_I write my feelings to you in this…_

Are you fucking kidding me, Caroline? Caroline thought to herself as she shook her head and tossed the paper into the trash can.

She looked down at the third sheet of paper and wrote:

_Klaus,_

_I have something that I need to tell you but I don't know how to put it. All I know is that you're right. I don't want to be stuck in Mystic Falls for all eternity. I want to travel the world. I want to experience new culture, try exotic foods, and find a person that I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with. _

_I know that I haven't exactly been the greatest person to you but I want to change that. I tried to think with my head but it turns out that I can only think with my heart._

_As I write this I look back to the things that we did together. The ball, the decades dance, and our little date at the bar, the Miss Mystic Falls Dance, and all those other times we were together and got along…sort of. All of these memories helped me realize that I do enjoy your company and I do want to give you a chance, so here I am writing you a letter._

_I know that you probably don't like me, or fancy me, as you put it anymore but I thought I'd just write this letter to you._

_I like you Klaus; I really do, so if you feel like it contact me._

_Sincerely,_

_Caroline._

_P.S._

_I may be making a fool of myself so do me a favor and just throw this letter into the fire so I don't die out of embarrassment. Okay, anyway I'm rambling now so bye! _

Caroline took out an envelope and put the letter inside of it. She wrote Klaus;

Caroline folded the letter and put it to the side. Caroline felt like a desperate school girl as she turned off the desk lamp and made her way to her bed.

The next morning Caroline woke up before Elena and Bonnie did and quickly jogged over to the mail drop that was on campus. Caroline dropped the letter and ran back to her dorm room with her face in her hands.

What have I done, she thought.

Klaus sat in his painting room with his paint brush in hand. He had his eyes on the landscape that he was currently working on.

In the past year many things have happened in Klaus' life. The whole baby think turned out to be a fluke, Marcel gave up his position for no apparent reason, and Kol returned from the dead.

Klaus shook his head and focused on the task at hand.

"Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he knocked on his brother's door.

"Come in," Klaus called out.

Elijah entered the room with an envelope in his hand.

"What's that?" Klaus asked as he pointed to the white envelope.

"It is for you." Elijah said as he walked over to him and handed him the letter.

"Who's it from?" Klaus asked tiredly.

"A Caroline Forbes." Elijah replied.

"I'm sorry what?" Klaus questioned as his eyes widened in surprise.

Elijah shook his head and handed him the letter. When Klaus was annoyed he tore the envelope and took out the letter.

The letter read:

_Klaus,_

_I have something that I need to tell you but I don't know how to put it. All I know is that you're right. I don't want to be stuck in Mystic Falls for all eternity. I want to travel the world. I want to experience new culture, try exotic foods, and find a person that I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with. _

_I know that I haven't exactly been the greatest person to you but I want to change that. I tried to think with my head but it turns out that I can only think with my heart._

_As I write this I look back to the things that we did together. The ball, the decades dance, and our little date at the bar, the Miss Mystic Falls Dance, and all those other times we were together and got along…sort of. All of these memories helped me realize that I do enjoy your company and I do want to give you a chance, so here I am writing you a letter._

_I know that you probably don't like me, or fancy me, as you put it anymore but I thought I'd just write this letter to you._

_I like you Klaus; I really do, so if you feel like it contact me._

_Sincerely,_

_Caroline._

_P.S._

_I may be making a fool of myself so do me a favor and just throw this letter into the fire so I don't die out of embarrassment. Okay, anyway I'm rambling now so bye! _

When Klaus was finished reading the letter he let out a breath.

He tossed the paint brush onto the desk and scrambled to his feet. Klaus left the room and made his way towards the door.

"Where the bloody hell are you running off to?" Rebekah questioned and Kol nodded.

"None of your business." Klaus said his tone angry.

"When will you be back?" Rebekah asked ignoring her brother's tone.

"I don't know. Stop asking me so many bloody questions, Bekah. I need to go."

"It's Caroline, isn't it?" Rebekah asked amused.

Klaus said nothing and Rebekah laughed.

"The pretty blonde from the bar in Mystic Falls?" Kol asked.

Rebekah nodded and Klaus rolled his eyes at his siblings.

"Goodbye," He said.

"Best of luck to you, big brother!" Rebekah called out to him.

When Klaus got to Whitmore University he quickly made his way towards the administrative office. It was early in the morning and only one woman sat in the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked him.

"Where is Caroline Forbes?" Klaus asked compelling the woman.

"Dorm building, number two." The woman told him.

"What dorm room?" He asked.

"206." She answered.

"Thank you. Forget this happened." He compelled her again before he took off in the direction of the dorm building.

When Klaus arrived at Caroline's dorm room he took in a deep breath before knocking.

Caroline lay on her bed silently when she heard a knock. Caroline stood up and walked over to the door.

Elena probably forgot her key again, she guessed.

Caroline unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"You forgot-" Caroline began to say but her words died in her throat when she realized that Klaus was standing on the other side.

"Caroline," He said.

"Klaus," She breathed out.

Klaus smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. Caroline was surprised by his impact but quickly hugged him.

Klaus caressed Caroline's cheeks in his hands and Caroline leaned into his lips. She pressed his lips to his and kissed him with everything that she had.

When the two separated Klaus said, "Are you ready to take me up on my offer?"

"Yes," Caroline nodded.

* * *

There you have it! I think this turned out alright and I hope you guys think that to.

Thank you :)

If you have a drabble request just write me a review about it :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

A guest requested this :)

She wrote: Really loved this chapter it was so sweet can u made write one were klaus teaches sex ed to Caroline class and have the whole gang be in her class I think it would be funny.

First off I want to say, great idea and thank you. I really enjoyed writing this...

Second off... I know you wanted something funny but I feel like sex ed is something that needs to be taken seriously...

If you don't want to read about it then skip right to the bottom because there is a pretty good ending :)

I hope you guys enjoy this drabble of mine!

* * *

The students sat in the gymnasium and waited for the special guest to arrive.

Mason Lockwood was their gym teacher and he was able to find a person that was willing to talk to his students about sex.

Caroline sat in the front with her friends surrounding her.

Katherine, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and Matt were Caroline's closest friends.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Katherine, the curly haired brunette asked.

"Why? Worried you'll miss your next client?" Tyler Lockwood, Mason Lockwood's bully nephew, asked.

"Yo Lockwood, do us all a favor and stop talking." Matt said.

"Or what? What are you going to do Donovan?" Tyler questioned challengingly.

"You don't want to find out." Matt warned.

"Whatever," Tyler shrugged before turning to his friends.

"What a jackass." Caroline huffed.

"He'll get what's coming for him." Stefan shrugged as of he was sure that something was headed Tyler's way.

"No, but seriously where is this guy? The lecture that he is going to give us is about an hour long and I need to get to study hall." Bonnie complained.

"Fashionably late?" Caroline assumed.

Caroline's group of friends sighed and stayed quiet for the rest of the time.

When the guest arrived Caroline's eyes shot up and his gaze met hers. Caroline could feel the blush that was beginning to creep onto her cheeks as she looked straight at him.

Klaus' blue-gray eyes met the blondes blue ones and he sucked in a breath. He tried to look away but couldn't.

The two looked away from one another when Mason began to speak.

"Alright class, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Mikaelson."

"Hello everybody. Please call me Klaus."

"He has an accent!" Caroline whispered to her friends excitedly.

"Care, are you crushing on the guest?" Katherine questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows in amusement.

"No, but I'd bang him." Caroline said shrugging.

The girls burst out laughing and Mason looked over at them angrily.

"Is something funny, Caroline?" Mason questioned.

"No, of course not. Forgive me Mr. Lockwood." Caroline apologized.

Mason nodded firmly and looked away from her.

Caroline that was the girl's name Klaus concluded.

"Please start, Klaus." Mason said.

Klaus nodded and looked over the crowd as he spoke.

"My name is Klaus and I am a twenty two year old Brit that moved here just a couple of years ago. Today I am going to talk to you about abstinence."

Some of the students in the crowd groaned and Klaus smirked.

"Rest assured, it won't be as boring as you think."

The students said nothing and tried not to fall asleep.

"Okay... Anyway. In today's age and time peer pressure is one of the leading causes of people your age ignoring abstinence."

Mason nodded in agreement and shot his nephew an angry look.

"How many of you have drank alcohol before?" Klaus questioned. When nobody said anything he said,

"Raise your hand."

All of the students raised their hands reluctantly.

Klaus nodded and moved on to his next question.

"How many of you have taken an illegal substance?"

Some students raised their hands embarrassed and Klaus studied them. The blonde girl, Caroline, didn't raise her hand and neither did her group of friends.

"You guys," Klaus pointed at them.

The six of them looked up at Klaus confused and wondered why he called on them.

"Neither of you have ever taken an illegal substance?" He asked.

"Nope," They said in unison.

"Why?" Klaus asked out of curiosity.

"Does it matter?" Katherine questioned.

"Not exactly but I want to know why it is the six of you decided to ignore illegal substances.

"Okay..." Katherine said.

"I'll start," Matt volunteered.

"By all means."

"My little sister was addicted and now she's in rehab. When I go and visit her I see that she is hanging on by a thread and I don't want that for myself. My parents are out of the picture so I need to pay the bills." He said.

Klaus nodded at the blond man and said, "Thank you for sharing."

Matt nodded and Stefan began to speak, "Honestly, I don't see the appeal to doing drugs; legal or not."

Klaus nodded and he looked over at Caroline.

"Do share, Caroline." Klaus told her.

_How does he know my name_, she wondered.

"My mom is the sheriff and she has drilled it into my head that drugs are bad so I don't do them. I mean I have drunk alcohol before but drugs and alcohol is different in my opinion even though they may have the same end result."

Klaus smiled at the blonde as she finished speaking and then turned to Katherine. When Katherine, Bonnie,and Elena were finished talking about why they never took any illegal substances Klaus moved on to another topic.

"Now, this question may get a bit personal…" He warned them. "How many of you are virgins?"

The students looked at one another and none of them raised their hands.

"None of you are virgins?" Klaus asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in surprise. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked both himself and the group that sat in front of him.

Klaus shook his head as he looked down at his watch. He had twenty minutes left with the group.

"I am quickly going to talk to you about protection and then I'll open the floor to whoever has a question. Clear?"

The students nodded.

"Okay, the most important thing in sex is the use of protection. I have seen some of the signs outside of the administrative offices saying that if you needed a condom you could go to them and get one. Condoms don't just prevent pregnancy; condoms are used to make sure that if your sexual partner has an STD that you will be protected."

The students nodded at what he was telling them.

"Condoms aren't exactly your safe haven. They do have malfunctions. Condoms can break and therefore the female may get pregnant. If your partner has no STD's that's great, but if they do that's a problem. One of the leading causes of HIV is that people don't practice safe sex. As we all know, HIV does not have a cure yet so if you are diagnosed with it, it is going to be a part of you for the rest of your life and it will probably get worse and turn into AIDS. Of course there are other STD's but HIV is something that you need to think closely about. Am I telling you to give up sex? No. Am I telling you that abstinence keeps you safe? Sort of, yes. My point is that when you have sexual intercourse you need to be protected. I know in the heat of the moment you aren't thinking about condoms or birth control pills, or any of that stuff but you have to. Do you want to? Probably not, but it is important. I am going to close my lecture with this…" Klaus said as he cleared his throat. "Protect yourself, and it'll have a good end result, as Caroline said, at the end of the day."

The students nodded and clapped. Caroline could feel her cheeks getting red as the different students looked at her.

"Now, do you have any questions?" Klaus asked as he looked at Caroline apologetically.

Tyler's hand shot up and Klaus pointed at him, "Yes?" He asked.

"Would you do this if you didn't get paid?"

"I beg your pardon." Klaus said as he looked at him confused.

"If this was a volunteer job, would you go around the schools and waste your time… and ours?"

"Yes." Klaus said immediately.

Klaus knew what drugs, alcohol, and unprotected sex could do to a person. Klaus had a friend that was named Gerard and he was a druggie. Gerard used needles and went to clubs every night. Eventually, Gerard was diagnosed with HIV because of his carelessness.

"Why?" Dean, Tyler's friend, asked.

"I used to have a friend… He was a druggie and he went out clubbing every night. He wasn't the most careful person and because of that his life got turned upside down. He was diagnosed with HIV."

"Where is he now?" Matt asked. "If you don't mind my asking." He added.

"He's gone." Klaus replied as he looked down at the gym floor sadly. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he immediately cleared his throat.

Caroline watched as Klaus tried to keep himself together.

When Klaus had his emotions under the control he asked, "Any more questions?"

The students shook their head and Klaus nodded. He packed his belongings up and said, "It was nice meeting all of you. Remember my lecture. It's important. I am trying to raise awareness."

The students nodded and clapped their hands together.

Klaus gave them a small smile before he gave Mason a hand and walked out.

"You were a good audience, mostly. Class dismissed!" He said.

The students quickly scrambled to their feet and Caroline said, "Hey guys, I'll meet you at study hall in a few, alright?"

They nodded and Caroline ran out of the gymnasium. Once she was in the hallway she looked left and right but couldn't find Klaus."

"Shit," She muttered as she ran out of the school.

She spotted Klaus walking towards a black SUV. She quickly ran after him and shouted, "Mr. Mikaelson!"

When Klaus didn't turn around Caroline shouted, "Klaus!"

Klaus turned abruptly when he heard his name. He saw Caroline and looked over at her confused.

"Caroline?" He questioned as she walked over to him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course." Klaus nodded quickly.

"How did your friend die?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't want to seem nosy, but I really want to know. If you don't want to tell me it's okay, but I thought that I would just ask seeing as your still here." Caroline announced.

"He killed himself." Klaus told her.

Caroline's blue orbs widened and Klaus nodded.

"It's actually my fault." Klaus admitted.

"What? How?"

"Gerard and I were roommates. I knew that he was going through a rough time in his life and I wouldn't leave him alone but I had to one day."

Caroline nodded and Klaus continued, "My little sister, Rebekah, was in trouble. She had this boyfriend… He was abusive and I told her to stay away but she wouldn't. My little sister falls in love easily."

"Is your sister okay?"

"Yes she is, thank god… Her ex however… Not so much." Klaus grinned.

Caroline smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Klaus questioned.

"For taking time out of your day to come and talk to us."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Klaus replied.

"Uh… Well, I guess I'll see you around?" Caroline questioned as she turned away from him.

"That you will." Klaus told her.

Caroline smiled and walked back to the main entrance slowly.

"And Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not your fault."

Klaus smiled at her and said, "Caroline… Uh—I know this isn't exactly appropriate but do you think that maybe we can have a date?"

"A date?" Caroline questioned as she tried to keep her happiness at bay.

Klaus nodded shyly and Caroline said, "I'd love that."

"Great. Perfect." He replied.

"Meet me at the Mystic Grill tomorrow night?"

Klaus nodded and waved at her. Caroline waved back and skipped back to her school.

* * *

There you have it! I hope it was alright :)

In my school, we usually get guest speakers two times a year and they talk about sex, drugs, and alcohol. They talk about what may happen and I thought I'd just add in a couple of the things they said in here.

Have a drabble request? Leave a review with a short summary :)

Next Drabble on the list

A drabble request from kcmt1: Can you do a smutty drabble where Klaus is a new priest at a Catholic school (not by choice but by pressure from his parents) Caroline is the flirty senior who has a crush on him! She tries to seduce him! Thanks so much! BTW you are amazing writer. Don't listen to the haters!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :) I am back with the next drabble on the list! I hope you like it!

A drabble request from kcmt1: Can you do a smutty drabble where Klaus is a new priest at a Catholic school (not by choice but by pressure from his parents) Caroline is the flirty senior who has a crush on him! She tries to seduce him! Thanks so much! BTW you are amazing writer. Don't listen to the haters!

Warning: This drabble is rated M so if you do not like smut then you should probably not read the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus sat in his car with his face in his hands. He was parked in front of the new Catholic school that his parents made him work at.

Klaus didn't want to be a priest. He wasn't even religious for crying out loud and here he was. Klaus huffed in annoyance and reached for the bible that sat on the dashboard. He got out of his car and fixed the black robe that he wore. The students had to wear a particular uniform and so did the teachers.

Klaus locked his car and made his way into the school. He went into the administrative office and picked up his schedule.

Klaus' first class was going to be held on the second floor. Klaus gathered his things and made his way upstairs.

When Klaus got into the classroom most of the students were seated.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Mikaelson and it looks like I am going to be teaching you some religious things."

"Does that mean that you're a priest?" A brunette asked from the back of the classroom.

"Yes, I guess you can say that. Now I am going to read the attendance sheet so listen for your name."

Klaus said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

Caroline and Katherine ran up the stairs to their first class of the day. They entered the classroom loudly and Klaus turned to them mid-sentence.

Caroline stopped in her tracks when she saw the new priest and Katherine bumped into her.

"What the fuck?" Katherine hissed.

"Ahem." Klaus cleared his throat.

Katherine looked the new priest up and down appreciatively and Caroline elbowed her in the gut as if she was trying to tell her that she had dibs on him.

"Ow!" Katherine hissed.

"Ladies, if you will." Klaus said as he motioned to the empty desks in the front.

Caroline and Katherine made their way to the desks and Klaus subtly looked the blonde over. She was gorgeous, he had to admit.

"Where was I?" Klaus questioned as he looked down at the attendance sheet in his hands.

"Ah, yes... Caroline Forbes." Klaus called out.

"Present!" Caroline replied as she waved her hand in the air frantically.

Klaus nodded and reached for his pen. He was about to mark off that she was late but Caroline stopped him.

"I don't mean to be rude but are you really marking me late?" Caroline asked.

"I am, yes." Klaus replied.

Haley and Tyler chuckled from the back and Caroline shot them an angry look.

"It's the first day... Seriously? Give me a break will you?"

"Miss Forbes I know that this is the first day but I will not let tardiness go unpunished."

Caroline snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"He's acting like he's some sixty year old priest when we all know that he doesn't want to be here."

Katherine whispered into Caroline's ear.

Caroline nodded in agreement but stayed silent.

"He's really hot though." Katherine said.

"I know," Caroline smiled mischievously and then added, "That's why l called dibs."

"You're not...?"

"I am." Caroline told her.

"He's not going to go for it."

"Maybe not right away, but eventually." Caroline announced confidently.

"That's it!" They heard him say.

The two girls looked up at him confused and he said, "Both of you have detention after school."

"Seriously!?" Caroline cried out irritated.

"Seriously." Klaus told her, his voice even.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him and looked straight ahead.

_Great job Klaus, the beautiful girl already hates your guts, _he scolded himself.

Klaus growled as he looked down at the floor.

"Anyway. I am going to continue the attendance." Klaus told his class. "Oh, and do me a favor and don't interrupt me."

The students sat in their seats quietly as Klaus called the remaining names. When Klaus was finished he went over to the board.

He wrote his name on the white board and then wrote down the different books that they would be reading though out the school year.

"These are the books that we are going to be reading." He told them.

Before Klaus could move onto a different topic the bell rang and the students scurried to their feet in a hurry.

"Caroline and Katherine, stay for a minute will you?"

Caroline and Katherine walked over to their priest lazily. They stood in front of him with their hands crossed over their chests.

"Katherine, you have detention during your lunch period and Caroline you have detention after school."

"Why can't we have detention together?" Katherine questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Klaus looked over at Caroline who stood silently and took in a sharp breath. He then looked over at

Katherine and said, "I don't need the two of you making noise in detention."

"Ugh! I don't want to be stuck with Professor Mikaelson for detention." Katherine whined.

"As in my brother?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes…" Katherine didn't know Klaus' brother personally but she has heard from her many friends that he was an asshole that gave to many unnecessary lectures.

Klaus shrugged and then turned to Caroline, "I am the afterschool detention teacher so you will meet me in this class after three. Clear?"

"Crystal clear," Caroline said as she rolled his eyes at him.

"Good, you may go." He dismissed them.

Katherine and Caroline left the classroom and headed for their second class of the day.

* * *

Katherine entered the classroom at lunch time and sat in an empty desk. Professor Mikaelson wasn't there yet so Katherine took out her nail polish and began to paint her nails.

Elijah entered the classroom a couple of minutes after the late bell and turned to the curly haired brunette that sat a couple of feet away from him.

"Put that way." Elijah ordered.

Katherine looked up at him scared and could feel her heart jumping in her throat. _Shit he's hot,_ she thought.

"Did I startle you Miss…" Elijah began to say, "Katarina?"

"My name's Katherine and yes you did." Katherine declared.

"Please accept my apology. Do put that thing away."

"It's called nail polish."

"Oh, I know. I happen to have a little sister." Elijah told her.

Katherine rolled her eyes at him irritated and put the hot pink nail polish away. She looked up at him and waited for further instruction.

"What did you do?" Elijah questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"How did you get detention?"

"Does it really matter?" Katherine asked tiredly.

"Yes, it does Katarina. Do tell."

"Again, my name is Katherine and the new priest is an asshole."_ A hot asshole, but still an asshole nonetheless, _she added silently_._

"Miss Gilbert! How dare you use that language in this school." Elijah scolded her.

"Listen pal, I know you're a teacher and all-"

"A professor."

"Okay whatever, but don't pretend like you don't you this 'language' as you put it."

"I don't." Elijah defended himself.

"That's a lie." Katherine concluded.

"Okay, so maybe I use that language when needed." Elijah confessed.

"That's too bad." Katherine shook her head.

"Huh?" Elijah questioned.

"You're hot but can't lie. It's a shame."

Elijah's eyes widened when he heard the girl call him hot and he almost choked on the water that he was currently drinking.

"Di—did you just call me hot?" He questioned, fluttered.

Katherine nodded and shrugged. She took out her math homework and began to work on it.

Elijah stared at the girl with a look of shock on his face but quickly composed himself.

_Boy was he in for a treat._

* * *

After school Caroline quickly ran to the bathroom and changed out of her uniform. She wore short red shorts and a grey v-neck that wasn't exactly covering much. She then changed out of her black flats and wore a pair of light sandals.

When Caroline was redoing her makeup she remembered that she had detention.

"Fuck," She mumbled as she looked down at the uniform that lay on the shelf.

Caroline was about to change back to her uniform but decided against it. She was going to piss the new priest off if she entered his class with that outfit of hers. A smirk suddenly appeared on Caroline's lips and she quickly fixed her unruly curls.

Caroline left the bathroom and entered the classroom. Klaus sat at his desk with his eyes on the book in front of him. He heard Caroline come in but didn't look up.

Caroline walked over to his desk and put her hands on his desk.

Klaus looked up at her and then his eyes traveled lower because he couldn't help himself. He was about to say something but forgot what it was.

"You—you're not supposed to be dressed like that."

"I know I'm not supposed to be dressed like this during school hours but since these are the afterhours I believe I can." Caroline stated as the smirk made its appearance again.

"It doesn't matter. You're still in school so why don't you go and change out of that… revealing outfit."

"Why? Is it too distracting?" Caroline asked innocently.

"What? Of course not…" Klaus lied.

Caroline grinned and turned away from him. She swayed her hips back and forth and made her way to the desk that was right in front of him.

Klaus watched Caroline's mile long legs walk the short distance to the desk hungrily but quickly shook his head. _No,_ he told himself.

"Let's be honest here, Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline said as she looked at him pointedly.

"Honest? About what?" Klaus questioned as he tried to keep his eyes on the book that was in front of him. Klaus tried to read the words on the page but he couldn't focus.

He was a man that was attracted to a woman and that woman happened to be his student.

Klaus shook his head and looked into her eyes.

"This little game you're playing isn't going to work." He told her.

"Are you sure about that?" Caroline asked him innocently.

"Positive,"

Caroline nodded and took out her lip gloss. She took out a mirror as well and glossed her lips.

Klaus looked over at her as she reapplied the lip gloss and tried to control himself. He could feel his manhood hardening as he watched her blow the mirror a kiss.

_Bloody hell, _he thought.

When Caroline was finished with the lip gloss she looked over at him. She could tell that she was affecting him because of the beads of sweat that were beginning to form on his forehead.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus' eyes shot over to hers ad she asked, "Are you religious?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be here otherwise." Klaus lied. Klaus wasn't religious and he never would be.

If Klaus and Caroline were in a different scenario he would claim her body within a second but he couldn't exactly do that.

"You're not a very good liar, Klaus."

"How—how do you know-"

"Your first name? I know people that know people." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Klaus shook his head and said, "You may leave."

"It's been ten minutes… Are you sure I can go?"

"Yes, just go."

"If you say so." Caroline smiled as she stood up and reached for her purse.

Caroline walked out of the classroom and Klaus watched her go.

"Shit," Klaus muttered as he watched the blonde leave his sight.

_Fuck this, _he thought to himself. Klaus quickly got up and reached for his car keys. He didn't want this job and if they were to find out what he did with Caroline, a student, they would fire him. Klaus wouldn't go to jail because Caroline was already eighteen and it wasn't like the two had such a great age difference. Klaus was only twenty two.

Klaus made his way out of the classroom quickly and out the doors. Klaus' car was farther away from the schools so the cameras wouldn't see who he was with.

When Klaus was outside he spotted Caroline walking towards her car. Her car stood directly behind his.

He made his way to her carefully and once the cameras were out of sight he turned her around.

Caroline looked up at him alarmed and said, "Um…"

"Meet me outside the Grill tonight."

"Why?"

"You're right, I am not religious and I never will be. I find you attractive and I'm assuming you find me attractive so let's get this over with and move on with our lives."

"Are you saying that we should…?"

"That is exactly what I am saying." Klaus said before leaving her to herself.

Caroline stood alone, stunned. Was he really going to go through with it?

Caroline quickly got into her car and drove home.

* * *

That night Caroline met Klaus outside of the Grill. She wore a tight black lace dress and he wore a tight beige Henley with black worn out jeans.

"You look beautiful." Klaus complimented her.

"Thanks, you clean up nice as well." She smiled.

The two stared at each other for a moment and then left together.

"Where are we going?"

"Hotel," Klaus replied.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Caroline asked confused.

"No." Klaus simply answered.

The two drove to the hotel in a comfortable silence and once they got there Klaus paid for a room.

"I'm not a prostitute." Caroline declared while they were in the elevator.

"I know. You're just a horny teenager."

"Are you insulting me?" Caroline questioned as her blue orbs widened.

"No, I'm insulting the both of us. I'm just as horny as you are so let's just get this over with and be done with it."

"Fine," Caroline said.

Klaus nodded and pulled her over to the bed softly and carefully. Caroline lay on the mattress and Klaus climbed atop her. The two were still dressed so they quickly undressed.

Caroline lay in her bra and panties and Klaus was fully naked. Caroline couldn't help but blush at his length. He was huge.

Klaus watched Caroline's chest rise and fall. She was absolutely magnificent, he thought as he unclasped her bra.

When Caroline's breasts were free from the skimpy fabric he moved his hands onto them. He massaged her breasts with his rough hands and Caroline sucked in a breath. Klaus played with Caroline's nipples and felt them hardening as he continued what he was doing.

Caroline lay underneath him and let him do what it is he wanted to do. A couple of minutes later Klaus moved down to Caroline's panties. He removed the panties and threw them across the hotel room.

Klaus spread her legs and kissed her center softly.

Klaus could feel her warm wetness on his lips and he decided to place his hand onto her slit. He massaged her slit and Caroline let out a moan of pleasure.

The both of them knew that what they were doing was wrong but they didn't care. At that moment it was just the two of them pleasuring one another.

"Klaus," Caroline called out his name as he continued to tease her with his rough hands.

"Yes, love?" Klaus questioned.

"I need you."

"Patience, sweetheart." Klaus smiled as he continued what he was doing.

When Caroline has had enough she turned them over. Caroline was now on top of him and the two looked at one another as if they were the only people in the world.

"What are you going to do now, sweet Caroline?" Klaus asked her.

"Patience, sweetheart." She mimicked his accent.

Caroline wrapped her hand around his length and Klaus lay back as he closed his eyes and let the blonde take control. Klaus wasn't one to give up dominance but for some reason he thought it was a good idea in this situation. Klaus groaned in pleasure when he felt her thumb graze his tip.

Once Caroline was finished giving him a hand job, Klaus flipped them over.

"Condom?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus nodded and looked across the room at his jeans.

"It's in my pocket." Klaus told her.

Caroline sighed and Klaus got off of her.

"I'll get it." Caroline told him as she slipped out of bed and walked over to his jeans.

Klaus watched Caroline's naked body as she bent over for his jeans.

Klaus bit his bottom lip and cursed himself silently. She was fucking perfect!

When Caroline found the condom she returned to the bed.

Klaus reached for it but Caroline shook her head.

"I'll put it on you." She announced.

Klaus just nodded as Caroline ripped the package open. Once the condom was on Klaus, Klaus flipped them over and spread her legs. His length was near Caroline's slit.

"Ready?"

"Ready,"

Klaus nodded and entered her slowly at first. Caroline could feel the pain as his length entered her. Caroline scrunched up the sheets in her hands and Klaus pulled back for a moment.

"You were a virgin?" Klaus questioned as he noticed the little pool of blood.

Caroline sighed but nodded.

"But—you, I thought…"

"That I was a whore?" Caroline questioned.

"No, I—I thought you have been with others."

"You thought wrong." Caroline said as she flipped them over with his length still inside her.

Caroline began to ride him and Klaus stared up at her shocked.

"I—I didn't…"

"Shut up." Caroline ordered.

"Why? Why me?" Klaus questioned.

"Who knows?"

"I—Care-"

"Stop talking. I don't regret it, okay?"

"But you… I…"

Caroline shut Klaus up by kissing him on the lips. Klaus responded to her kiss almost immediately and their tongues danced with one another. Klaus switched their positions and all his thoughts were washed out as he watched the blonde moan in pleasure underneath him.

To say that Klaus was shocked would be the understatement of the century.

When the two finally reached their climaxes, Klaus collapsed onto the mattress.

"Caroline—I don't understand. Why would you want me to be your first? We aren't going anywhere."

"I just wanted you to be my first, okay? Get over it."

"You should have told me." Klaus shook his head.

"I'm tired; can we just not talk about this right now?" Caroline whispered.

Klaus sighed but nodded. Caroline closed her eyes and Klaus wrapped his arm around her torso.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I'm not," Caroline answered tiredly.

* * *

There you have it! Now I don't know how you guys will react to this drabble but I hope it isn't too bad.

Next Drabble on the list: WeaslysGroupie requested:  
You should do a Drabble where Caroline is Klaus's sex slave I dunno I just  
haven't read about something like that and it could be a challenge I guess?  
just ignore me xD

Have a request? Leave it as a review :)

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am back with a new drabble! Sorry it took so long!

Thank you Cindy for being the greatest beta :)

WeaslysGroupie requested:  
You should do a Drabble where Caroline is Klaus's sex slave I dunno I just  
haven't read about something like that and it could be a challenge I guess?  
just ignore me xD

Enjoy!

* * *

One Year Ago:

Caroline walked the abandoned streets in Mystic Falls. The air was suddenly cold, the skies were dark and her moody had shifted from bubbly happy to a heavy sadness and she could not stop crying for the life of her. She has just witnessed her boyfriend cheating on her with a woman that she couldn't stand.

Caroline could feel her chest constricting with the worst kind of pain imaginable, to see someone she had feelings for, and thought had feelings for her do something like that, no, she could never forgive that kind of betrayal. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she made her way home, she sniffled.

Caroline spotted his friends in the distance and she decided to take the longer way, not wanting to deal with their questions and comfort, at this point, she just wanted to be alone..

As Caroline turned the corner she wrapped her arms around her chest because of the sudden breeze she felt.

Klaus stood and watched the beautiful blonde from a distance, not too far but not too close to make her run in fright..

He saw her pouty lips, noticed the way she was hugging herself and the glistening of her cheeks and he could tell that the girl has been crying.

Klaus watched the girl closely and thought about what he should do, how he would approach her without scaring her off.

Should he kill her or should he claim her as his own?

Klaus tried to make up his mind so he decided to go on up to her. If she would run he would kill her without a second thought but if she stood up for herself he would claim her as his.

As Klaus walked up to the crying girl Caroline stopped in her tracks. She looked at the man that stood in front of her with her watery eyes.

This is odd, she thought.

Klaus smirked down at the girl and Caroline swallowed hard, that smirk says that she was in danger, his face told her the same, but whether it was a good danger or a bad danger….. you just found your boyfriend cheating with a woman you despise, give yourself time to grieve . She was not in the mood to meet anyone at the moment but obviously he saw things differently.

"Won't you run, love?" Klaus asked, the woman had stood and stare at him without at least attempting to walk past him but she just stood there with those lips...

"Listen pal, I'm not in the mood right now so you better get the fuck out of my face." she spat, with enough venom to know he was not wanted at the moment.

"Or what?" He asked innocently, silently challenging her.

"I'll hit you where I'm sure it'll really hurt and then I'll call the police." she simply replied as if it was the most obvious answer on the planet.

"Really?" he asked, appalled.

"Yes," Caroline replied as she tried to brush past him, only to meet with his chest as he moved to the side to prevent her from going anywhere.

"You're not going anywhere." Klaus shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Caroline huffed and looked at the curly blonde haired man sharply, this man really need to take a hint, no matter how hot he was.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"You're brave, love. Do you know that?"

"Obviously," Caroline said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Caroline said her voice tied with venom.

"I won't hurt you."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I should be going."

"Yet," He added.

Caroline shifted from one foot to the other and looked around the abandoned area as she hugged herself tightly..

Would anybody hear her if she yelled?

No. You are not going to yell. You will not give him the satisfaction,the little voice in her subconscious said.

"Just leave me alone!" Caroline snapped.

Klaus was taken aback by her sudden outburst and leveled her gaze with his own.

He looked into her eyes and his pupils began to dilate.

"You are going to come with me willingly." He said compelling the human.

"In your dreams, pal." Caroline countered, glad that her mother told her about vampires.

"How-?" Klaus questioned confused.

"My mom is the sheriff and she always believed in the creatures that wreaked havoc at night so she gave me a little gift." Caroline said as she touched her necklace with a smirk on her lips.

"You know about vampires." Klaus concluded.

"Yup, so what's it going to be? Are you going to let me go or are you going to kill me?"

"Neither," Klaus said an animalistic look in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

Caroline sucked in a breath and before she knew it she was being whisked away and his firm grip was on her body.

"Stop!" She shouted as she hit him on his back, she used her tiny fists and pounded against his back repeatedly. "Let me go!"

"No." Klaus said his voice dangerously low.

Caroline hoped that somebody would hear her and come out and save her but deep inside she knew that her normal life would be over forever because the damn vampire decided to take her. Why her?

Before Caroline could do anything else she was being shoved into a car and driven off.

"This is a crime!" Caroline shouted from the back as she tried to get out of the locked car.

"Don't bother trying to get out. It won't work. I win…" Klaus said. "Yet again." He added an evil smirk on his lips.

"You won't win. I won't let you win." Caroline warned him.

"Don't make me laugh, love. You are a puny human and I am the mighty Original Hybrid. I think we know who is going to win." He said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You may be stronger than me but my mother is the sheriff. When I don't return home she'll file a missing persons report and the police will start looking for me. When they find me, I'll use my mother's stake to kill you."

Klaus laughed, "A wooden stake? I can't wait." Klaus said his voice dripping with venom.

Caroline smirked at him and Klaus saw it from the car mirror. He was going to have a lot of fun with this one, she was beautiful brave and feisty.

Present:

Caroline sat in her bedroom with a dazed and numb look in her eyes. She looked outside the window and watched as the New Yorkers hurried to different places.

From the past year that Caroline was Klaus' sex slave, she has learned that New Yorkers were always in a rush. The cars flew by, the people ran, and the wind swayed back and forth.

Caroline lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She knew that in the back of her mind she was the perky, bubbly, happy girl that once lived but she could never get there. She couldn't get there because Klaus compelled her. He compelled her to be a good girl and to do as she was told. Caroline wanted to scream and shout, punch and kick, mostly, she wanted to fight, fight for herself, but she couldn't. Something always stopped her and she had yet to figure out what.

Caroline remembered the night from a year ago vaguely. She remembered how tough she was and most of all she remembered her mother. Caroline knew that her mother continued to have hope and that saddened her because that monster of a man would never let her go. He would keep her. Keep her for himself.

Caroline turned nineteen just two months ago and she couldn't even celebrate with anybody. He ruined her life and only called for her when he wanted to fuck her.

It was ironic, really. Caroline was a fighter. Her parents knew it, her friends knew it, hell even her teachers knew it and here she sat helpless and without an inch of hope. She was numb to it all, she felt nothing but the sinking darkness in her chest every now and again to remind her that she would always be his sex slave, forever and that brought a deep feeling of sadness and depression in her.

Caroline was lost in her own thoughts and so she didn't hear the vampire call for her.

Klaus barged into her room angrily and fuming and grabbed her.

"You dare to ignore me? I feed you! I dress you! And you there to ignore me!?" He shouted.

Klaus had kept her with him for over a year, compelled her to behave, to do what she was told and within that year, he has destroyed her.

He felt something for her, he wouldn't dare love her, it was a weakness and above all, he refused to be weak, he refused to have a weakness, but his feelings for her only grew with time. He tried to stop, he really tried, he stayed away from her for long periods, he kept himself prisoner in his own room but he just couldn't do it, her presense once calmed him, now her presense held deep depression and it was all because of him.

"I didn't hear you." Caroline said her voice low which held sincerity, innocence but numbness, emptiness and fullness. He did this to her, he killed her light and she was now just an empty shell of a person.

The sad thing was that Klaus believed her, but he couldn't let her believe that he was getting soft on her because he was in love with her, he refused to allow love to be his weakness.

Before Caroline could move away from him, he slapped her.

Caroline gasped out, not in pain but by the fact that he had never hurt her, not intentionally, this was the first he had ever.

Caroline looked up at him with alarm in her big blue eyes. She put her hand on her cheek and Klaus' nostrils flared.

"Remove your clothing." He ordered her.

Caroline wanted to shake her head no but she couldn't. Something stopped her. His powers stopped her.

Caroline started to remove her clothing and Klaus waited for her to do so, impatiently.

He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and his boxer briefs followed soon after.

Caroline sat on her mattress before him, naked.

"Stand," He ordered.

Caroline nodded and stood up. Klaus' stormy blue-gray eyes raked over her exposed body possessively and he pulled her to him.

Klaus thrust into her without so much as a warning and Caroline cried out as her body tried to adjust to his size.

The two fell onto the mattress in a heap of limbs. Their feet were tangled and Klaus lay atop her. He continued to thrust in and out of her and Caroline urged herself not to come for him. She didn't want to give him that pleasure. She wanted him to think that he just didn't do it for her any longer even though she could feel her climax getting stronger.

"Again?" He questioned.

"Huh?" Caroline breathed out.

"I could feel your walls clenching around my length. Give in, Caroline…" He said as he whispered her name into her ear seductively.

"No," she bit out with all of the willpower that she could muster.

Klaus got an animalistic look in his eyes immediately and grabbed onto her arms tightly. Caroline wanted to cry out in pain but bit her tongue. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of him knowing that he hurt her.

"You're still a human, love. I can kill you." Klaus said as he slid out of her and lay on her side.

"Then why haven't you?" Caroline questioned. She sounded as if she was begging for him to kill her.

"I don't know." He admitted.

This was the first time in the past year that the two actually had a normal conversation.

Caroline turned away from him and he plunged into her from behind seeking for his own release.

Caroline held onto the sheets and waited for him to empty himself into her.

There was no point in fighting. He would always have the upper hand.

When Klaus reached his climax he turned her over and plunge into her from the front.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I released my sexual frustration and now it's your turn to the same."

"I can reach it myself."

"Oh I know... But I want you to release into me." Klaus stated.

Caroline sighed when she could no longer keep herself from coming.

As she released her juices into him, he smiled.

Klaus pulled out of her and stood up.

Before Klaus could turn a shot was fired and he lost his balance.

Klaus turned in a fury and noticed some of the policemen there with their guns pointed at him.

"Let her go." A middle aged policeman said.

"No." He bit out as he took the bullet out of his back.

"Wooden bullets?" Klaus questioned.

"We know what you are." A different policeman that seemed to be in his mid twenties said.

"So you know what-" he began to say before five bullets were shot into his chest.

Caroline cried out when two bullets grazed her chest and she fell in an unconscious heap.

"Caroline!" Klaus cried out when he turned to her pale face.

When Caroline didn't respond he turned back to the police officers

And grabbed Carloine from behind.

Before the policemen could catch Klaus, he was gone with Caroline.

* * *

Klaus lay Caroline on the dirty ground in an abandoned alley. He could barely hear her pulse. She was dying because of him.

Klaus thought for a minute to just leave her there to die but he thought against it soon after. He cared about her and he couldn't deny it anymore.

Before Klaus knew what he was doing, he bit into his wrist and brought his bloodied wrist to Caroline's pale lips.

Caroline didn't react at first but then she began to suck onto his wrist unconsciously and Klaus let out a breath of relief.

When Klaus knew that his blood was in her system, he snapped her neck.

Caroline awoke with a gasp in what looked like a hotel room and she could feel the hunger and the searing thirst in her throat. She looked around the hotel room and she realised that she saw everything in a different way, she could see everything brighter now, she felt physically stronger but insanely hungry.

She heard the running of water coming from the bathroom but the water was quickly turned off and out came a very naked Klaus.

"You're awake." He said relieved.

Caroline nodded, still in a daze. All of her memories were tying in with each other and she could barely remember anything.

"Do you remember anything?" Klaus asked as he walked over to her and sat down by her side.

Caroline shook her head and looked down at her bare chest. The bullet holes were closed.

"How?..." Caroline questioned as she looked at her healed chest.

"I turned you." He confessed.

"What?" Caroline asked as her eyes widened in fear and confusion.

"I turned you into a vampire. You're like me now." He said.

"No. No." She shook her head as her memories began to clear.

Caroline shut her eyes and quickly opened them. She backed away from him immediately as memories upon memories flooded her mind like a plague, showing her all the blank spots in the time she's been with Klaus.

"I remember. You—you used me. You fed—off of me. You compelled me to submit to your desires. You—oh my god… I was your sex slave!" She shouted.

"Caroline, love… Relax."

"Don't you fucking dare call me, that! You fucked up my life! You ruined me! You tainted my purity. You did this to me. I was your prisoner for the past year and you dare to fucking tell me to relax!?" She shouted.

Klaus could almost see Caroline's nostrils flaring.

"Caroline…" He started...

"No. I don't want to have anything to do with you." She shrieked as she jumped off of the bed.

Klaus pushed Caroline into the nearest wall when he noticed that she was beginning to burn up because of the sun that was glistening in through the window and said, "I'm trying to protect you. The sun could kill you."

"I don't care. Let it kill me. I'm nothing but an empty shell because of YOU!" She shouted furiously.

"Caroline, please." He pleaded for the first time in a year.

He sounded so innocent but Caroline knew. Every innocent flower had a serpent underneath.

"You know what?" She laughed as she pushed him away. "I am not going to die. I am going to make your life a living hell just like you did mine."

"Don't threaten me." He warned her.

"Too late and why the hell did you save me!? I would have been free of you!" She shouted.

"Caroline, I'm sorry." He apologized and he meant it, seeing how angry she was now, he was really sorry of the things he had done.

"You're sorry!? You don't get to apologize to me. You ruined me! You took me from my home when I was eighteen years old. You did this to me. You ruined my life!"

"I'll make it up to you. Just give me a chance, please." He begged.

"No." She said as she walked away from him and made sure that the sun didn't touch her skin.

"Caroline, I saved you because…" He began to say but for some reason, those words were lodged in his throat.

"Because why?" She questioned as she turned back to him, she wanted to know what was his grand purpose for ruining her life, for making her suffer the way that she did..

"I saved you because I love you."

Caroline was silent for all of two seconds before she burst out into a laughter,then she said, "Don't make me laugh, Klaus. You raped me! On a number of occasions."

"I know and I know that that makes me a horrible person but please. I love you." He said.

"Too bad I don't feel the same about you. I hate you with every bone, organ, and tissue in my body. I will always hate you." She said as she pointed a shaky finger at him.

"Don't make me do this again." He said as he zoomed over to her.

"You're going to compel me again!? Go ahead, you coward. Just know, even if you compel me to love you it won't be real."

"I won't compel you. Just give me a chance. One chance." he pleaded, that was all he needed, one chance.

"No." She said, her voice held a finality to it and he knew he had regretted everything he had ever done to her at this moment.

Klaus tossed her a spare ring and looked down at the floor sadly. He knew then that there was the chance he would never see her again.

"I'm done with you." She said before she walked out of his life forever and he let her, he knew that from this day on, he would forever regret taking her that day.

* * *

There you have it! I hope it was worth it :)

Please Leave Feedback!

I don't know which drabble request I will be working on next but drop a request if you got one ;)

~Hana :P


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am back with a new drabble! It is based on 9/11. May those who perished rest in peace.

This is my first go at angst and I know it may seem insensitive but I promise, I do not wish to offend anybody.

This has a happy ending and I wish those that lost their lives on that horrible day could have this.

* * *

Caroline sat in her house and rubbed her swollen belly. She smiled at something funny Joey said and looked outside her window. The skies were clear and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The sun was shining through the windows and Caroline could feel the late summer sun on her skin, warming her. Caroline was eight months pregnant. She was pregnant with twins.

She was currently watching friends, her favorite television show.

Her fiancé and father of her future children, was currently at work.

He worked at the World Trade Center.

Caroline looked down at the diamond ring on her ring finger and smiled. The many diamonds glistened as Caroline played with her ring. Klaus proposed to her a year ago and they put their wedding on hold when they found out that they were going to become parents. Klaus and Caroline were only twenty one but they loved one another deeply and with such passion, it was unbelievable.

Klaus was the love of her life and Caroline was the love of his life. The two were fourteen when they met. They were freshmen's in the Manhattan high school and they instantly had a connection.

They started out as friends but it quickly transformed into something more.

As their freshman year was about to conclude, Klaus asked her out on a date nervously.

_Seven years ago:_

_Caroline sat in her seat and looked over at Klaus. Klaus was currently solving an algebraic equation on the chalkboard._

_Klaus was tall for his age. He had blue-green eyes and his dimples showed when he smiled. The May sun was illuminating onto his naturally tanned skin and it gave off a soothing kind of glow._

_Klaus' back was facing the chalkboard. He was currently solving a linear equation. He was plotting the points on the drawn graph, and their teacher, Ms. Kahn was watching him with careful eyes._

_Klaus could feel his cheeks beginning to redden when he felt somebody's eyes on him. Caroline's eyes. His best friend's eyes._

_Klaus liked Caroline. He liked her more than a friend and he didn't know how to tell her. Klaus and his family moved to the Big Apple just a year ago. Klaus was originally from England._

_Many of the people didn't really give him the time of day because they thought that he was weird because of his accented voice._

_Klaus was okay with that because he had his brothers and sister with him. Klaus was the third eldest child to Mikael and Esther Mikaelson. Elijah was the eldest and he was sixteen years old. Finn was fifteen years old. Kol and Rebekah were thirteen years old, and Henrik was nine years old._

_Klaus' family moved to the United States, because their father wanted to expand his business. Mikael was a lawyer, and a good one at that. He was tough and all of his children knew it._

_As Klaus finished the problem, he turned towards Ms. Kahn._

_"Did I get it?" Klaus asked hopefully, as he gave his teacher a dimpled smile._

_Ms. Kahn looked over at the board and a smile broke out onto her lips._

_"You did, Niklaus. Very good job!" Ms. Kahn smiled at him._

_Caroline clapped for her friend and Klaus turned to her with a cute smile on his lips. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to his seat next to Caroline._

_"Good job, Nik." She complimented him._

_"Thanks," Klaus grinned from ear to ear at his friend's compliment._

_Caroline nodded and faced the teacher with a small smile on her lips. _

_"Who wants to complete the next question?" Ms. Kahn asked._

_Ms. Kahn had a motherly vibe that came with her attitude. Most of the teachers in their school were strictly business, but Ms. Kahn made sure to give them awards if they completed a math question with the correct answer. It was simple psychology, really. If a student was to get an award, they would participate more often and that was all Ms. Kahn really wanted. Ms. Kahn was in her early forties and she had short blonde hair and kind eyes. _

_Many of the upperclassmen treated Ms. Kahn with disrespect but her freshmen classes did not. It was hard getting used to high school when they just got out of middle school._

_Caroline's hand shot up and Ms. Kahn motioned for her to come forward._

_The question was written on the chalkboard and Caroline immediately got to work. Math was her favorite subject._

_Klaus watched his friend as she answered the question with her elegant handwriting. Caroline smiled at the warm glow that tickled her fair skin. Her blonde curls cascaded over her shoulders and her blue eyes glistened with anticipation as she looked for the correct answer of the equation. _

_Caroline sighed when she completed the question. She put the dusty chalk down and faced her teacher._

_"Correct as always, Caroline. Wonderful job." Ms. Kahn complimented her as she jotted down a little note in her notebook._

_"Thank you," Caroline smiled at her and nodded._

_As Caroline sat down, the bell rang. Their last period was over which meant that they were going to finally go home._

_"Care?" Klaus questioned._

_"Hm?" Caroline asked as she closed her composition notebook and put away her scientific calculator. _

_"You're really smart." He smiled shyly._

_Caroline laughed and thanked him. Klaus loved Caroline's smile. Caroline's smile brought light into his world and Klaus wasn't sure about all of these new feelings that were creeping onto him._

_As the two left the classroom, they walked towards the entrance. Before Caroline said goodbye to her friend he stopped her._

_"Care, wait." Klaus said, his voice low and unsure. _

_Caroline turned to him confused and waited for him to continue._

_"Uh… I've been meaning to ask you something for some time now…" Klaus announced._

_"Oh?" Caroline questioned._

_"Yeah… see, I really like you…." Klaus began._

_Caroline nodded and said, "I really like you too," _

_"You do?" Klaus asked, the hopefulness evident in his accented voice. _

_"Yeah," Caroline answered, as a slight blush crept onto her pale cheeks._

_Klaus nodded and kicked at the ground, "I was wondering, if maybe you would accompany me to a movie or something? I heard a new cinema is opening around where you live and I was just wondering… It's totally okay if you say no." He said with a firm nod._

_"Nik, are you asking me out on a date?" Caroline asked, the surprise evident in her angelic voice._

_"Yes… I think I am. Are you accepting or declining? Either one is fine. I totally get it. You know… We're friends so I won't get mad if you don't want to. I mean I know you have a crush on that Junior. Tyler is it?"_

_"Forget Tyler. I don't like him anymore. I don't think I ever did, actually. I am accepting your offer, Nik." She said quickly._

_"You are?" Klaus asked as his blue-green eyes widened in surprise._

_"Of course! I thought you'd never ask… By the way, I know that you're the one that sent me that rose on Valentine's Day." She smiled._

_"You do? I asked Elijah to write the note… I thought you wouldn't know it was me." Klaus said. He could feel the bile rising in his throat. He thought he was careful. He didn't want to scare away Caroline with his declaration of love on a little piece of paper but he did with the persuasion from all of his sibling's. Even little nine year old, Henrik told him to do it._

_"I did," Caroline shrugged._

_"Uh huh… May I ask how?" Klaus questioned._

_"You may. I didn't really know it was you at first but the language that was being used showed me that it had to be some foreign guy. I don't exactly know any other guys with accents so it came down to you. I knew it wasn't Elijah or Finn because they're both taken so that narrowed it down to you."_

_"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?" Klaus asked._

_"I don't know. I guess I was scared." Caroline admitted._

_The two heard a honk coming from behind them and Caroline turned around._

_She spotted her father waiting for her in his black Lincoln._

_"I should get going... My dad is waiting." Caroline said._

_Klaus nodded and asked, "Is it a date?"_

_"Yup!" She replied before running towards her father's car._

Present:

Caroline heard her front door ring and she got off of the couch. Caroline waddled over to the front door and pulled it open. She had her small hand on her swollen belly as she answered the door.

Stefan, Klaus' and Caroline's mutual friend stood on the other side in his police uniform.

"Stef? What's wrong?" Caroline asked, the confusion evident on her face and the worry evident in her bright blue eyes.

"Did you see the news?" He asked.

"No… I was watching Friends… What the hell happened?"

"There has been a terrorist attack." Stefan said.

"What? Where?" Caroline asked as the panic began to set into her chest.

"The twin towers." Stefan said, his voice low.

"I—but, Nik… He works there. I—is he okay? Where is he?" Caroline asked as her voice began to rise with despair.

Stefan shook his head as a tear escaped his forest green eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Stefan… This is a joke, right? Is Klaus hiding in the bushes? If the two of you are trying to pull a trick it isn't going to work. Nik! I know you're out there. Come out, you asshole!" She shouted from where she stood.

"Caroline… Klaus was inside the building. I don't know if—if he… you know…" Stefan said as his voice trailed off.

"No. No. No. This isn't happening. Klaus promised me he'd come home. He promised me, Stef!" Caroline shouted hysterically.

Her tears began to fall down her cheeks freely and Stefan pulled her into a comforting hug. Caroline sobbed into his chest and Stefan tried to calm her but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

Caroline pulled away when she felt the trickling of water going down her leg.

Caroline looked down at the wet floor and then at Stefan. Her eyes were watery and wide.

"You—your water broke." Stefan stated as he looked down at the wet floor.

"No. I can't go into labor right now. I have to find Klaus! KLAUS NEEDS ME! He needs me! Stefan, take me to him. PLEASE!" She cried as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Care, please. Your children need you. You can't cry right now. You need to be strong. You need to be strong. For him. For your children. Caroline, please!"

"No. Klaus promised me that he would be in the delivery room with me. He promised me Stefan! He never breaks a promise. Stefan, please tell me he's okay. I—I need him to be okay." Caroline sobbed uncontrollably.

"Caroline." Stefan said as he put his hands onto her cheek. He bought Caroline's blue eyes up to his own forest green eyes and began.

"Klaus would want you to take care of your children. Caroline, I know. I know you are in a state of shock. I don't think the full impact has hit me yet but I'm pretty sure it will eventually. Caroline, I need to get you to the hospital. Please." He begged her.

Caroline shook her head and kept talking to herself. She kept on repeating no over and over again.

Caroline doubled over in pain when she felt the first contraction hit her and Stefan took her hands.

"Care. Your kids. They are our number one priority right now. Please! Klaus would want this!"

Caroline looked up at Stefan through tear streaked eyes but nodded in defeat. Her children needed her right now.

Stefan let out a breath of relief and helped her outside and into his car.

When the two got to the hospital, it was in chaos.

"I need a doctor!" Stefan shouted as he pointed to Caroline.

"Has your water broke?" A young nurse asked. She had curly brown hair and kind brown eyes.

Caroline nodded weakly and the nurse called for a wheelchair.

"We'll get you into the operating room." She told her.

"Thank you." Caroline breathed out.

When Caroline was taken away, Stefan stopped the nurse.

"Nurse Meredith?" He questioned as he looked down at her I.D.

"Yes?"

"Have the victims been brought in?" He asked.

Meredith nodded weakly as she looked around the crowded and loud emergency room.

"Have you identified any of the wounded?" Stefan asked as he pulled out his badge.

Meredith nodded as she walked behind the desk.

"I need you tell me. Has a Niklaus Mikaelson been brought in?"

"Officer that is confidential information. I don't have the right to tell you." Meredith told him.

"Please. I have to know. That woman whose water broke is his fiancée. Please." Stefan begged.

"I—okay." Meredith said in defeat as she logged onto the database.

"Niklaus Mikaelson?" She asked.

Stefan nodded and prayed that his best friend was okay.

"I'm sorry, officer. A Niklaus Mikaelson has not been identified." Meredith told him.

Stefan nodded sadly and ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Meredith told him sincerely, before walking away from him.

The reality was beginning to set in for Stefan. He knew that there was a big chance that his best friend was gone forever.

* * *

"Push!" The doctor told Caroline and Caroline did just that.

She was mentally and physically drained but she had to keep working. Her children would soon be on the planet and she had to keep it together. For them. For him.

"Push!" The doctor said. "I see a head. Push!" The doctor shouted.

Caroline pushed and the first baby came out. The doctor slapped the baby softly and when the baby began to cry he handed him to the nurse that stood by his side.

Caroline breathed heavily.

"Push!" The doctor shouted again.

Eighteen minutes later, Caroline gave birth to her second baby. A girl.

Caroline shut her eyes when she was sure that both of her children were healthy and safe. Sleep overwhelmed her immediately.

Two hours later, Caroline awoke and it was already dark. She pushed the button and a nurse came into her room.

"Yes?" The nurse asked.

"Can I see them? My babies?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"Of course," the nurse nodded.

The nurse returned with Caroline's children shortly after and handed them to her. She held them close. Their eyes were still closed.

"They're beautiful." The nurse complimented before leaving Caroline with her babies.

"They are," She sighed when the nurse was gone.

She had a boy and a girl and they had no father. Caroline knew that Klaus was gone because he would have been there otherwise. She knew that she would never see his smile, or his eyes, or hear his voice ever again. She knew that he got taken away from his family. Caroline knew and that made her blood boil. Her fiancé. Her future husband. The father of her children was gone because of a bunch of ruthless bastards. He was gone. Never to return.

Caroline could feel the sobs rising in her throat but she stopped. She had to be strong for her children. Her children needed her.

"I'll always be here for you Niklaus Ariel and Sophie Justice Mikaelson. Always." Caroline told them. Klaus and Caroline agreed on Ariel and Sophie but Caroline named her son Niklaus. After his father, who lost his life.

* * *

Five Years Later:

Caroline sat in the park and watched after her kids. Nik and Sophie were going to turn five in one month and she was going to throw them a huge birthday party.

She looked down at the diamond ring that she never took off and smiled.

"You would be proud of our kids, Nik." She mumbled under her breath even though she knew that he wouldn't hear her.

Nik chased his twin sister with a big smile on his lips. Nik had dirty blonde curly hair and blue-green eyes that matched his father's. Sophie had blonde wavy hair that matched her mother's; she had blue-green eyes just like her father as well. The twins had their father's dimples and Caroline's smile.

"Kids," Caroline called for them from where she sat.

"Yeah, mommy?" Nik asked as he reached for his sister's hand and they walked over to their mother.

"How about we go visit your father?" Caroline asked.

The two nodded and Caroline smiled down at them.

When they got to the cemetery, they walked over to Klaus' plot. Caroline set down the flowers and the kids watched as their mother smiled at their father's tombstone.

Klaus' remains were never found but he was admitted dead when no man named Niklaus Mikaelson showed up in the database, just five years ago.

"Mommy?" Sophie asked as she slipped her small hand into her mother's.

Caroline smiled down at her daughter and then at her son.

"Will daddy ever come back?" She asked.

Caroline shook her head and heard the shuffling of feet behind her.

"Yes," an accented voice said from behind them.

The three of them turned around immediately and Caroline's eyes widened.

"N—Nik?" She breathed out.

"Hey Care," he smiled as he walked towards them.

Klaus had a slight limp as he walked towards his family but he looked whole other than that.

"I—I don't understand." Caroline shook her head. "Kids, you seem him too right?" Caroline asked.

Nik and Sophie nodded as they looked up at the man. Their father.

"It's a long story but the point is there are very nice people out there. They took care of me when I was in a coma and they nurtured me back to health. I couldn't remember anything at first but then I found a burnt picture. That picture was of you, Caroline. You brought me back." He said as he closed the space between them.

Klaus pressed his lips to hers and Caroline was overcome with his warmth.

Was this real life, she wondered.

When he pulled back he reached for their children and hugged them tightly. Caroline pinched herself and waited for her to wake up on the couch but she didn't.

This was real. Klaus was really alive. The love of her life didn't perish. He was right there. With her. With their kids. It was unreal.

When Klaus pulled away from the children he sat down on one knee and asked, "Caroline Anna Forbes, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

"I—yes." Caroline said immediately.

Klaus beamed as he brought her in for a hug. The family of four hugged each other desperately. They were back. They were finally whole.

* * *

There you have it! I wish this could really happen but unfortunately real life isn't fiction. I hope it was okay...

Please Leave Feedback!

Have a request? Shoot :)

~Hana :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! This is a drabble that I have been working on :)

I would like to thank my beta Laura :)

Summary:

During 4x18, after Klaus and Caroline argue. SMUT!

Enjoy :D

* * *

Klaus sat on the couch, shivering. He could feel the splinters moving towards his heart and he knew that if Caroline didn't help him soon, he would die.

He was immortal. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to live eternally. He loved living through history and wasn't about to lose his life because an angry girl was being petty.

Klaus scratched at his back as he tried to rid himself of the bloody stake, leaning on the back of the couch for support.

"Ugh!" He groaned as he dove into the flesh of his back.

Caroline ignored him as she looked through her cell phone.

"I could feel the splinters moving towards my heart." He said through gritted teeth.

Caroline continued to ignore him and she couldn't help but feel a small sense of victory in her chest. He was begging her. A one thousand year old Original Hybrid was begging her, a Baby Vampire of only eighteen.

"HELP ME!" He roared.

Caroline took her eyes off of her cell phone and looked over at him. "Your word first," She said, her voice strong and emotionless.

Klaus could feel his blood beginning to boil.

"What—makes you think I won't simply break my word?" He questioned as he scrunched up his nose in anger.

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "You want to be friends?" She asked, putting her phone to the side and turning her body to completely face him.

"Friendship; stage one: show me that I can trust you." She said as she motioned towards him with her hands.

"I saved your life. Twice." He explained.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and folded her hands, leaning forward, "because you put it in danger. Twice."

Klaus shook at the unbearable pain that was at his back.

"Why can't you just do something decent? For once?" Caroline questioned with disbelief in her voice.

"Because Tyler Lockwood tried to kill me!" Klaus blurted out.

"We've all tried to kill you," Caroline said and then stood up, "and you've tried to kill most of us."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the Original Hybrid and said, "How do you think that you deserve my friendship, when you've done nothing to earn it?"

Klaus had enough and he jumped off of the couch and got all up in Caroline's face. "I will not have my hand forced by you OR ANYONE ELSE!" He yelled and a growl could be heard in his voice.

"What is wrong with you!? I am reaching out to you despite everything that you have done and you still can't get out of your own way!" She shouted back. "God, I feel sorry for you!" Caroline added before turning her back on him.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Klaus shouted.

"I SHOULD HAVE TURNED MY BACK ON YOU AGES AGO!" Caroline yelled, turning back around, as her usual light blue eyes seemed to blaze with a scorching fire. If looks could kill… Klaus would be one foot in the grave.

The two stopped for a moment and in a flash Klaus had her pinned against the wall. His stormy eyes blazed with a soulful passion. He waited for a reaction but Caroline showed no emotion.

His lips landed on hers and Caroline was taken aback by the sudden impact of his full, warm, and soft luscious lips. Caroline wanted to push him away but something stopped her, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

She didn't want to admit it, but she has been aching to feel his lips on her own for the past two days. Hell, the last three months, if she was being honest.

Caroline's mind told her to push him away but both her heart and body denied that. She wanted this. Just for one night. She wanted to live on the wild side, even if it was for a couple of hours.

Klaus ran his hands down the sides of her body. He then lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. Caroline could feel Klaus' hardened length pressing up against her causing her to moan in pleasure.

Caroline could feel herself getting wet for him allowing Klaus to smell her arousal in the air. The air was thick but their sexual tension and frustration was thicker.

Caroline groaned when Klaus pushed her into the wall harder, causing her to hit the back of her head hard against the wall. They heard the cracking of the drywall but ignored it because they were too busy exploring each other's bodies.

He didn't apologize. Klaus could feel the tightening of his manhood and he groaned into her mouth as he punched through the wall. Caroline's eyes shot open but she quickly shut her eyes when his lips began their descent down the side of her neck, settling on her pulse point.

He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her to him as he vamp-speeded up to the master bedroom. When the two were inside his bedroom, he threw her onto the bed, Caroline's backside hitting the soft mattress.

The Hybrid climbed on top of her and tore her blue cardigan from her body. Caroline still had on her purple floral tube top, jeans, and knee-high boots.

Klaus nibbled on Caroline's neck as he ran his hands down her arms. He could feel the warmth of her skin under his fingertips, sending jolts of electricity through his body.

Caroline's hands traveled across his exposed chest and torso making their way to his back. "You stopped bleeding." She breathed out when she felt the dried blood on her fingertips.

"What?" Klaus asked as he tore his lips away from her neck. He reached back quickly, pulling his hand away there was no blood on his fingers. He smiled down at her, relief filling his eyes momentarily.

Caroline reached for Klaus, pulling his head back down to her and kissed him. She flipped their positions so that she was now on top, straddling him. The Original bucked his hips and the rough material of his jeans met her own. Caroline smirked down at him, grinding her hips against his.

Klaus moaned. He wanted to see more of her creamy skin so he reached up and tore her tube top in half, tossing the remaining material across the room. Klaus thought Caroline looked like a goddess in her white lingerie bra as she hovered over him. Her golden hair fell over her eyes, making her look like a lioness.

He sucked in a breath as his eyes raked over her upper body. She looked absolutely magnificent, he thought as he flipped them over yet again, attacking her lips with his own.

Caroline's breath caught when Klaus' lips trailed down her neck and between the valleys of her breasts. Klaus continued to kiss down her torso with wet, open mouthed kisses. When he reached her jeans he snapped the button off easily and removed them.

Caroline pushed him away for a moment and unzipped her boots. Shaking out of them as she laid back down. Once her jeans were completely off, he tore the flimsy white lace material that were supposedly her underwear.

He then reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and threw it behind him; out of the way. Klaus sat back, examining the beauty that was Caroline Forbes. He took one foot in his hands, bringing it up to his lips.

Klaus kissed the inside of her ankle, sweet and soft. His lips travelled along the inside of her thigh until he reached her apex. He pulled back, working the other leg, repeating his actions until he was met with her core. He placed his lips over her clit and sucked hard.

Caroline wasn't expecting which caused her to moan loudly.

Klaus smirked when he heard her moan, one hand snaking up her side and began to caress her breast. The other travelling down the front of her torso. When he reached her center, he began to tease her folds, plunging two fingers in suddenly.

He began to pump furiously as his mouth worked with her clit. Caroline could feel her walls begin to clench and she knew that she was about to come. For Klaus.

As his fingers expertly maneuvered inside her she felt herself being thrown over the edge. Her orgasm washed through her as she screamed out his name.

Klaus smiled, removing his fingers and traveled north, kissing up her torso and neck. "That's a good girl." He whispered into her ear seductively.

Caroline said nothing as she tried to calm down after her high. Her breathing was labored and uneven as her dead heart beat in her chest erratically. When she recovered she flipped them over and her lips descended down onto his.

She reached for his belt and unbuckled it, throwing it across the room. A loud crash came from behind them; she looked over and saw an antiquated vase broken into pieces on the floor.

The sound that vibrated through the bedroom did nothing to stop their ministrations. Caroline undid the button on his jeans as Klaus reached for her.

"Take your jeans off." She ordered impatiently.

"A bit impatient are we, love?" Klaus questioned amused, smirking lazily up at her.

"Now." She told him, moving off him, waiting for him to follow orders.

"As you wish." Klaus replied before removing his jeans.

He now only wore his black boxer briefs. Caroline's blue eyes darkened lustfully as Klaus shrugged out of his boxer briefs, all ending up on the floor beside the bed.

Caroline climbed back on top of him, straddling his waist only to have Klaus flip her over. He hovered over her, and the two locked gazes.

Klaus thrust into her immediately, his need to be inside her taking control. Caroline cried out as she tried to adjust to his large size but he quickly silenced her with a kiss. Klaus demanded entrance into her mouth and she let him, their tongues battled for dominance.

The air that surrounded them was thick and hot. Caroline placed her small hands on Klaus' shoulders and he began to thrust in and out of her, setting a rhythm of hard and fast.

They were both breathing hard; the beating of their undead hearts filled the room.

"Klaus," Caroline cried out when he hit her sensitive spot.

"Come for me, love." Klaus whispered into her ear as he placed his hands on her hips.

Before Caroline could say anything more she reached her climax. Thrown over the edge and falling, feeling pure bliss. Klaus smirked in victory as he felt her walls begin to tighten once again.

He watched as the blonde goddess came undone around him. Her face relaxed, eyes closed and a small smile graced her swollen lips.

Caroline pushed him away for a moment and Klaus looked down at her with confusion. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him into the nearest wall.

Klaus quickly turned the tables, pinning her against the wall with his hips, his hard length pressed against her stomach. Caroline grabbed onto his shoulder, hoisting herself up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

One of his hands slid under her butt as the other wrapped around her back, holding him to her. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her again. Caroline moaned, throwing her head back against the wall.

Klaus' lips descended on her breast, sucking her nipple. Caroline thread her fingers through his curls, holding him to her. As Klaus continued his actions he neared his own climax.

His lips moved to her collar bone and then settled on her neck as he sucked on her sensitive skin. Caroline had the sudden urge to bite down on his neck, to taste his blood. Her fangs elongated and the veins under her eyes appeared.

Klaus heard the growl escape her throat and he stopped his ministrations, looking up at her.

"You—you're beautiful." He stuttered as he took in her vampire face.

Caroline blushed, turning her head to the side to try and avoid his penetrating stare. Klaus lifted his hand to her chin, turning her to look back at him. Her eyes were trained on his neck. Klaus understood what the Baby Vampire wanted and he put his hand on her head and brought her mouth to his neck.

"Have at it, sweetheart." Klaus urged.

Caroline bit down on his neck immediately and a throaty moan was heard as his crimson blood hit her tongue. The usual metallic taste was sweet, unlike anything she had tasted before.

Caroline clung to him as she fed. She hadn't fed from the vein in quite some time and it brought about a new feeling in her body.

The pleasure of having Caroline's lips on his neck allowed Klaus to reach his climax and relieve himself into her. She could feel the adrenaline rushing throughout her veins as his blood and juices entered her system.

"May I?" Klaus questioned when he came down from his high. His movements stopped but he remained inside of her, liking the closeness that they shared in that moment.

"Yes," Caroline said as she pulled away from his neck.

Klaus' own teeth elongated and he bit down on the flesh of her neck. The two moaned in delight and Klaus thrust into her again.

He moved across the room, sitting her down on his desk. He reached behind her and threw all of the items onto the floor.

The Original groaned as her walls tightened around his length and he continued to thrust into her harder and faster as her sweet blood entered his system.

A couple of minutes later the two were lying on the bed, heavily breathing. They had moved from the desk after both had reached another orgasm.

"That was…" Caroline began.

"Yeah," Klaus agreed.

Caroline knew that when she came down from her high she would go back to her controlling self but for that moment all she wanted to do was cuddle into him.

So Caroline, the baby vampire, turned onto her side, and rested her head onto the Original Hybrids' chest. His arm wrapped around her back, holding her to him. The two settled in, falling asleep both feeling content for the first time in ages.

* * *

There you have it! I hope the smut was okay :)

Please Leave Feedback :)

Have a request? Let me know :)

~Hana :p


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I am back with a drabble!

This drabble is post 5x01 with a klaroline twist ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

After everything with Megan, the girls retired to their dorm room. They were drained and exhausted.

They left Mystic Falls to get away from the supernatural but it just followed them.

Would they ever be able to feel normal? Or at the very least act normal? They didn't know.

"I can't believe this." Caroline finally said once she was in bed.

"I know... How did she know my dad?" Elena questioned.

"I wish I knew, but I don't."

"We have to find the vampire." Elena said quickly.

"What if it wasn't a vampire, but a copycat?" Caroline started.

"A copycat? Nah..." Elena shook the thought off.

"I'm serious... We arrive and suddenly there is a vampire attack that the campus police are covering up. Coincidence much?" Caroline questioned.

"You do have a point, but how could they even know about vampires? I mean even the citizens of Mystic Falls don't know about us."

"I don't know Elena, but something is definitely going on and we have to get to the bottom of it... Maybe when Tyler finally shows up, he'll know what's going on."

"Maybe... I just honestly want to crawl into bed right now. This day was definitely not what I expected it to be."

"You and me both, girl..." Caroline laughed.

Elena got into bed and shut off the lamp.

"Goodnight, Care." She smiled.

"Night, 'Lena!"

One hour later, Elena was already asleep but Caroline was looking down at the voicemail that Tyler left for her.

She finally decided to listen to it and pressed the button. She put her phone to her ear and smiled.

The voicemail said:

_Hey Caroline. Look, I've put a lot of thought into this and decided to defer school for now. This werewolf pack I'm helping, they need me. I know its lame to do this over the phone but I figure this way it's hard for you to kill me. I'm really really sorry Care. But this is important._

Caroline turned off her phone and a sob escaped her throat.

She curled up into a ball and the tears began to cascade down her cheeks. The blonde tried to control herself but she couldn't.

It hurt too much. The love of her life broke up with her over the fucking phone.

The words ran through her mind:

_You're second choice, yet again._

_You're stupid._

_You'll never be anybody's first choice._

_You're just a good fuck and nothing more._

_Klaus would've chosen you_, the small voice in her head said.

Caroline looked over at the mini fridge that was on her right and a small smile grazed her lips. It was barely visible, but it was there.

Elena's eyes shot open when she heard Caroline's sobs.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Fine," she croaked out.

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized.

Caroline nodded and shut her eyes. She knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

This was supposed to be the start of my new life, she thought.

* * *

Klaus sat in the seat of the private jet and he had the sketch pad in hand.

He was currently staring down at a half-finished sketch of Caroline.

For the past three months he has been living with the wolf girl and he had to restrain himself from ripping her head off.

Klaus regretted daggering Elijah but he knew that it was the only way in which he would be protected.

The original hybrid has done everything in his power to ignore the wolf girl and it seemed to be working out.

He usually lay awake with thoughts of Caroline in his head. Her face wouldn't leave his memory. He could still hear her sweet melodic voice ringing in his ears, and he was embarrassed to admit that the voicemails she left for him on graduation day were permanently on replay.

Klaus had to contain himself from getting the fuck up and flying to Whitmore College just to see her.

He had to stay away from her. He couldn't allow Marcel's minions to find her. He couldn't put her life in danger.

Klaus was currently on his way over to the college because he had to see her. He had to hear her voice. He had to make her smile.

"Mr. Mikaelson, we will be arriving at Whitmore College in about twenty minutes. Buckle up!" The pilot announced over his head.

Klaus put the sketchpad on the seat next to him and did as he was told.

Now, he had to come up with a plan. How was he going to make his presence known?

Maybe climb in through the window? Or call her?

A smile spread on his lips when he came up with a plan.

Twenty minutes later, Klaus was out of the jet and was making his way towards Caroline's dorm.

When he finally found her window, he looked at the ground and picked up a couple of small rocks.

He looked down at the grey rock in his hand and threw it at her window. When he didn't hear her shuffle, he threw the second rock at her window.

Five rocks later, he heard the shuffling of feet. Hopefully, it was his little blonde and not the doppelganger.

Klaus looked up at the window and beamed from ear to ear when he saw Caroline's blonde curls.

* * *

Caroline was dozing off to sleep when she heard a rock was it, hit her window. She thought that she was dreaming and so, she shook it off.

The rocks continued to hit her window and she huffed. Caroline pushed her covers aside and stood up. She walked over to the window and looked down.

Her blue orbs widened when she realized that Klaus was standing just outside her window.

_What the hell was he doing here?_

Klaus waved at Caroline and had a big smile on his lips. The blonde quickly reached for her silk robe and threw it on. She went to the door and looked back at Elena who was sound asleep.

Caroline shut the door behind her and tip toed down the stairs. Once she was outside she ran towards Klaus and then stopped when she was in front of him.

"Hello love," He grinned.

"Hey…" Caroline said unsure of herself.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." He began.

"Yeah…" She admitted.

"Um… I—missed you." He blurted out.

"You did?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yes…" Klaus sighed.

"I missed you to." She smiled.

"You did?"

"I mean, I didn't miss you personally, but yeah… I missed you." She laughed.

Klaus grinned and asked, "How's the university life treating you?"

"It sucks," she shrugged.

"Why do you say that?" Klaus asked.

"How about we talk some more in the woods. I don't want anybody hearing us."

"Ouch," he said.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just a lot has happened and I want to make sure that nobody hears us." Caroline stated.

"Nobody, meaning Elena?" Klaus guessed.

"Not only, but yes. Come on." She said as she motioned towards the woods.

The two walked off and settled down once they were far enough away.

"So, what's going on?" Klaus asked.

"There has been a vampire attack." She said.

"What else is new?" He questioned, smugly.

"I'm serious… Our roommate, her name was Megan. She was killed by a vampire."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah! I saw the bite on her neck." Caroline said as a cold shiver went through her spine at the memory.

"What did the police say?"

"They said that it was a suicide but it wasn't. Before she was killed, she called Elena. She was running from somebody, Klaus."

"Maybe it was Stefan… Or Tyler." He said.

"Stefan hasn't shown up and I don't want to talk about Tyler."

"Don't tell me that ungrateful son of a bitch broke your heart." He said, his voice angry.

"KLAUS!" She shouted.

"Quiet, love… People will suspect that we're up to some great activities." He winked.

Caroline's eyes widened and she slapped him on the arm. She could feel her cheeks beginning to heat up.

"Jerk," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him and hoped that he couldn't see her blush in the darkness.

Klaus laughed but quickly collected himself, "he hurt you?"

"He broke up with me… Over a damn voicemail!" She blurted out angrily and could feel the tears pricking at her eyes.

Klaus' gaze softened and he pushed her flush against him.

"Don't cry over him, Caroline. He doesn't deserve you." He reassured her.

"Then who does?" Caroline whispered.

"I do," he said as he placed his index finger under her chin and brought her eyes to his.

Caroline swallowed and stopped for a moment.

_Maybe I should… _

Caroline couldn't finish her thought because Klaus' lips were on hers within seconds. Before she could push him away his hands ran down her back and stopped at her lower back. Caroline looped her arms around his neck and his hands traveled lower. He cupped the back of her thighs and she wrapped his legs around his waist.

Klaus pushed her against a tree and devoured her with his kisses. Caroline tugged at his button down shirt but he stopped her.

She opened her eyes and looked into his with confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Not like this." He shook his head even though he could feel his erection growing harder.

He wouldn't take her in the fucking woods. He wanted their first time to be special.

"Why not?"

"You deserve better than to be fucked against a tree. I want to make love to you; I don't want to treat you like some common whore." He admitted.

Caroline smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"For what?" Klaus asked.

"Putting me first."

* * *

There you have it! I enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it :) I know it's short...

Have a request? Canon or not? Leave it in the reviews.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :)


End file.
